1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of mountain and rock climbing and, more particularly, it relates to a belay device for controlling the ascent or descent of a climber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rock climbing involves the challenge of navigating a rock face which is often essentially vertical. Rock climbing and rappelling have recently become more popular, as have other so-called “extreme” sports. Rock climbing offers individuals an opportunity to be outdoors and participate in an activity that is both rewarding and challenging, while at the same time being non-destructive to the natural environment.
At the start of the climb, the climber will determine the path to be taken as the climber ascends the rock face. The climber will generally need to use his or her entire body as that ascent takes place. Beyond the climber's body, a number of pieces of equipment are generally used by the rock climber. This equipment varies from climbing shoes equipped with tough rubber soles, to sewn harnesses, to special climbing rope.
The sport of climbing or mountaineering typically requires a team of two people. To ensure the safety of the climber, the climber ties into a rope (i.e. the rope is tied to a harness worn by the climber), and is belayed by a partner. While the climber ascends, the belayer takes up or lets out the rope such that the rope is maintained taut between the climber and belayer, preventing a fall of any great distance by the climber. One type of belaying system, known as “top-roping”, employs an anchor placed at the top of the cliff. Typically, the rope runs through this anchor pulley-fashion and the belayer stands at the foot of the cliff, although in some cases the belayer will belay from the top. In either case, the anchor is above the climber at all times, so that the climber will fall only a short distance if he “falls off” the climb.
Due to the dangers involved in climbing, a need exists for belay devices which are reliable and durable for supporting a climber in an emergency situation. The present invention fulfills these needs as described and claimed below.